Silver Dreams
by PhantoMNiGHT321
Summary: Adventure, that's all this one rookie truly thought off when someone mentioned "pirates". All he wanted was to explore distant lands, find mysteries, and take down the toughest rivals in the sea. That was the adventure he wanted. He'll gather his crew and will become the strongest. He'll do it too, and no marine civil war or genocidal fleet admiral will stop him! OC's Accepted!
1. Prologue

**Two pirates. Two crews. One king.**

* * *

It was the day where the world stopped. It was the day where everyone's daily lives ceased. Their attention was focused only on one thing: The Fight. The strongest pirates in the world had made an agreement. Their crews would fight to the death and victor would claim the title of Pirate King. The battle was set for Crossroads Island.

* * *

**The place where one can meet their destiny.**

* * *

Crossroads Island was once a thriving kingdom. Now, it was reduced to nothing more than a battlefield for the strong. The island itself was surrounded by a large number of allied pirate ships. No one was allowed to interfere until the battle was decided.

* * *

**A war between the strongest. Only one could survive.**

* * *

Two large crews stood proudly. "The Dark Angel Pirates", lead by Captain Vance Rekasavu, the "Shining Demon and the "Dominator Pirates", led by the Klaus the "Dominator" McVlaudshrawng. They were prepared to put their very souls on the line. They wanted to make their leaders king. As lightning streaked across the sky, the crews charged.

* * *

**The future leaders of the world...**

* * *

Everyone would hold their breath. It wasn't everyday that two Yonko fought. It was the talk of the pirate world.

Sarria Islands, New World

"So this is it, huh," a man asked. He and several others were sitting in a tavern on a nearby island from where the battle was taking place. The island was so close that one could see it on the horizon from the window. "Those two...They're really going at it today," the man asked. He was a very large man with bright orange hair. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt under a long grey captain's coat. Sitting beside him was a much shorter and smaller man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore simple white t-shirt with black jeans and sandals.

"That's right, Jack. Those two are fighting today, right now even. To decide who'll be king." The smaller man looked at the island. "They made the message clear: No outsiders." The island was surrounded with other pirate ships; they were allies to both Vance and Klaus. "Many wanted to watch the fight, but none were allowed." The large man, Jack, turned to his smaller companion, bearing down on him with his grey eyes.

"Watch the fight? Hell no! I wanted to be in the fight! How fun would it be to fight with the Yonko? It would be exciting! Wouldn't it, Andres?"

"One of them will die. They'll be one less emperor today," Andres realized. "Should we try to take the position once it's open?"

"Don't worry. Our time's coming. For now, let them have their fun. We've got more important things to worry about." Jack stood from his table. "C'mon, it's starting to rain. Let's find a hotel that'll house all of us. Royal Pirates, we're leaving," he ordered. Immediately, nearly all the people in the tavern stood, grabbing their belongings and heading for the doors. Only nervous civilians were left behind.

"Did you see that man?"

"Who was he?"

"A pirate, no doubt!" An older man watched the pirates leave with eyes full of interest.

"Indeed, he was a pirate. A man worth 490,000,000 beli. They say his bounty grows every day. Captain Jack Royal."

* * *

Kin'iro Sea, New World

A large redwood galleon was floating in the sea near where the battle was taking place. A lone woman was standing on the deck of the ship. All that could be identified was her dark skin and her long, purplish-black hair. She wore a long, thick, black robe that displayed a purple floral pattern. Her stomach was slightly bulging; she was pregnant. She was gazing into the sky with mild interest. It had caught her attention when she noticed the fleet of pirate ships surrounding Crossroads Island. She noticed the clouds were getting darker and heavier before it finally started to rain. She didn't mind though.

"Hey, Aurora." The woman turned to see a lean man approaching wearing a bright, yellow and red polo shirt. The man had a bright red afro and ice blue eyes. "Why you standin' out in the rain? You'll catch a cold."

"Jake. Don't you wish we could go to that island where the Yonko are fighting," Aurora asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know. It would be cool if I went, but wouldn't it be, ya know, risky if you went. You are holding a second child." Aurora sighed.

"That doesn't make me helpless. I am the captain of this ship. I can more than take care of myself, pregnant or not," she reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just warnin' ya."

"Jake, things will change in the next couple of years. I plan to be a part of it. I can't hide or hold back just because of little things like becoming a mother again. When one emperor falls, everyone will be trying to seize the position. To be honest, I'd like the position myself." Jake smirked.

"We've got plenty of stiff competition out there. Think you can handle it?" Aurora smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

**Even the Marines were affected.**

* * *

Marine HQ, New World

There was a loud ruckus within the halls of the HQ. A small group of highly-ranked marines were trying to hold back a large, blond-haired, crimson-eyed man, wearing a black suit. He was fuming.

"Please, sir, you can't go to that island," one marine tried to convince.

"It's a pirate affair! It isn't our place to interfere!"

"Let me go! No one is allowed to kill Vance, but me," their superior roared.

"Fleet Admiral, sir, please stop!"

"Someone call Admiral Steven!"

The other occupants on the room watched the spectacle with shocked eyes. They'd never seen the Fleet Admiral like this before. A marine had run to retrieve "Admiral Steven" as was requested, but he had already been on his way. He was a tall, black-haired man, wearing a grey suit. He, like most marines, wore his marine coat draped on his shoulders. He purposely blocked the leading marine's way.

"Stop this Lance! You must calm yourself!"

"Out of my way, Steven! This is personal!"

"Lance, it's because it's him, isn't it? Had it been any other pirate, you wouldn't have given this whole thing a second thought, but because it's the 'Shining Demon', you feel you must interfere. Am I right?"

"It is none of your business! Now, move! That's an order!"

While the two admirals continued to argue, two other marines, both Vice Admirals, began conversing. One was a silver-haired man with icy-blue eyes. He wore a silver-colored suit, black dress-shirt, and a silver tie. The other was an orange-haired man with green eyes, wearing a tan suit.

"Poor, Lance. Being the older brother of a pirate must be hard. I couldn't imagine it," the silver-haired man sympathized. The orange-haired man shrugged.

"It is too bad. If you ask me, we should definitely let the 'Shining Demon' die in that war, along with the 'Dominator'. I'm hoping they wipe each other out. Two less problems for us to worry about, right?"

"I don't know, Pride," the silver-haired one began. "It might be easier for you to say that now, but if you had family that were pirates-"

"I'd arrest them. Listen, Kishirama, pirates are nothing more that the worst kind of scum of the earth. They're like a disease; their influence spreads throughout the world." Pride's eyes narrowed. "And I plan to do something about this 'pirate problem' in the future, whatever it takes."

* * *

**The world would change as it had time after time.**

* * *

The Dark Angels has become victorious, but the cost was at its highest. Both crews were reduced to nothing except one. The new Pirate King, the "Shining Demon", would leave both the victor and the loser in the end. Alone in the world, the Pirate King would disappear.

* * *

**Now, to the future...18 years later.**

* * *

**Next time...The Silver-Haired Troublemaker**

* * *

**Taking a few OCs here! I may need some help with this, so please send me an OC by PM only!**

**Pirate/Marine**

**Name: (Epithet included if the character has one.)**

**Occupation: (If they're a pirate and are a crew member, list their bounty and position on the crew. If they're a pirate from a differing crew, just list bounty. If they're a Marine, list their rank.)**

**Bounty/Position or Rank:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (Don't go overboard!)**

**Personality:(Just enough so I can get an idea on how your character acts around others.)**

**History: (Just enough let me see whats brought them to where they are now.)**

**Abilities and Powers:(These include , weapons, natural abilities and Haki/Don't be afraid to put in any unique skills that character may have. Please send in your character by PM so that I can speak to you about them. There may be conflicted characters. Especially, with Devil Fruit users )**

**Crew Needed:**

**Navigator - Taken**

**Doctor - Open**

**Cook - Taken**

**Boatswain (In charge of boat matainance) - Open**

**Gunners - Taken**

**Extras? - Open**

**(Be creative I guess. I'm pretty sure you guys can think of a number of things your OC can do in the crew, even if they're just there.)**

**There are positions for the main crew, enemy pirates, rival crews, and marines!. If you want your OC to be involve in bigger roles, like Warlords, Emperors, then we'll seriously have to talk. I'm a real flexible guy. Please, try not to make an OC that ties into the canon too much. I'd prefer this to be as fresh as possible!**


	2. The Silver-Haired Menace

**One thing to point out immediately: This is nearly 100 years since the canon, so expect things to be different, like the vehicles and means of transportation for example. We can all agree that for a manga with a pirate setting, those guys were in no way stuck in the piracy era. Seriously...One word: Pacifista.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Silver-Haired Menace_**

Akiba Town, South Blue

Akiba Town was a beautiful city on the eastern coast of Jerony, an island just big enough to house its own country. Akiba was a great city that blended the elements of a lush, serene, rural region and the industrial, more modernized constructions of an urban area. The inner ring of the city was where hustle and bustle of the town was at, while the town shifted to the less populated, less developed areas of the outer ring.

The main roads in the heart of the city was always filled with people visiting shops, taking strolls, or just loitering around. The buildings were all tall, most reaching over 4 or 5 stories. They all had a golden-brown color. Some buildings were decorated with banners and balloons as if the town was in celebration. That wasn't the case. It was simply how the cheery people of Akiba town wanted their home to look. Within the city, many people got along and socialized. The sound of footsteps and the chatter of people could be heard all throughout the day until most people went to bed at night. It wasn't perfect; some would commit a crime every once in awhile. However, the Akiba Police forces were always quick to resolve situations.

The outer ring of the city was where more country folk lived. Roads would stretch out far into many of the rural areas. The were many houses in this area, instead of the large apartment buildings of the inner ring. There were also farms. These areas were less populated, less busy, and a lot quieter. These areas were more natural. There were more trees and a lot more animals. Actually, Akiba Town was surrounded by a forest on one side and by sea on another. Being in South Blue, the area was prone to rainstorms, but it was never to vicious. All in all, Akiba Town was truly a paradise.

There was just one little problem. Or two, to be precise.

"Somebody, stop them! They stole my money," a sharply dressed man cried in distress. He had returned home from day of money-making to catch..._them..._raiding his home for his money. Now he was rushing down the street as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, desperately crying for help. Other citizens saw _them _run past but did nothing to stop them. They weren't surprised either.

"It's those boys again," one women said.

"Those two rotten kids stealing from some wealthy person again, huh," a man muttered in mild annoyance.

"S-someone better alert the police!"

"They won't do anything. It's because they're just kids," some responded.

"But it gets old really fast."

"Better him than me." The people of the town would always go on about their daily lives. They never made a move to stop the two boys that would constantly rob people. They stopped depending on the police for help since they wouldn't punish the boys. They were good at their job, but they had seemed to have a soft spot for children. Which was ridiculous, because the boys were teens now. Of course, that wouldn't stop the police from actually trying to recover the man's stolen merchandise.

"Where did they go?"

"Which way?"

"Did you see them?" The police officers would question the people of Akiba like always and would get the same answer as always.

"They ran down the street and turned into some alley." Of course, when they would search those areas, the boys were never found. An officer would just have to have a lucky day to ever catch sight of them.

"There they are! After them," one officer shouted. It was a sea of people dashing down the street, all wearing the same thing, a blue uniform jacket and a pair of black trousers. They had caught sight of the offenders, for once, and were quickly chasing them down. Honestly, it seemed like catching them was getting harder over the years. Yes, this had been going on for 3 years now. By now, it'd be weird if the boys didn't pull of some stunt at least twice a week.

* * *

The two boys were running down the street, laughing all the way. Another day, another easy steal, right? One of the two was an average-height teenager with fair skin whose defining trait was his shoulder-length, shaggy, silver hair. His secondary defining trait were his emerald-green eyes. He wore a simple, yet dirty, long-sleeved shirt that was originally white when he stole it, but now was a dusty tan. He also wore a pair of dark-colored athletic pants, with a yellow sash tied around. For footwear, he had black kung fu shoes. He was carrying an old duffle-bag.

His companion was a taller, slightly slimmer boy with peach colored skin. His hair was very long, blue-black in color, and was tied in a low ponytail with a single strand, purposely falling over his face. Harder to notice, was the single red line running vertically in the center of his head, deep within his hair. He had 3 horizontal slits on both sides of his neck. His eyes were amber-colored. He wore a black A-shirt and pair of black athletic pants, similar to the pair his friend wore. There was a dark-colored sash around his waist. He also wore kung fu shoes. He ran with two small sacks in his hands.

The boys had been jogging confidently before they'd realized they'd been spotted. They had broke out in a full on sprint, sidestepping or leaping anyone in their way. It was bothersome that they had to actually try to get away now, but at least it brought some excitement. Those boys were surprisingly athletic, able to easily outpace and outmaneuver the police, something that most civilians found either ridiculous, pitiful, or just plain hilarious.

"Stop! Stop, you two," ordered the lead police officer. The silver-haired one looked back and smiled.

"Yeah, that's what we'll do, just stop and let you catch us!" This was Kenjoji, a boy raised on the nearby Karate Island, who had moved to Jerony a few years ago.

"We need this money. Don't try to stop us...You'll only fail!" This came from the dark-haired boy. This was Shinta, Kenjoji's closest friend and former rival.

"You damn brats say that all the time! What do you need all that money for?"

"Well, look at it this way: We need money to buy ferry tickets to get off this island, so if you just let us have this, we'll be one step closer to leaving," Kenjoji explained.

"That does make sense...," one officer realized.

"OH HELL NO!" Squeezing past the officers and making his way to the front of the pack was the very man the boys had just stolen money from. "You want money, you steal from someone else! That's mine," he screamed. For a stouter, heftier man, he ran very fast and was surprisingly catching up to the boys.

"Whoa! Hey, Shinta, looks like that guy really wants his money back, huh? Maybe we should give it back," Kenjoji joked. Shinta didn't give a second thought.

"We only took a little more than half of what he had stashed away. That's still enough to get by," Shinta reasoned calmly.

"Then, that settles it! We keep the money," Kenjoji laughed out.

"Screw you, brats! Do-Do you even know who you're dealing with," the rich man huffed. "I'm a very important man! You'll learn not to steal from me!"

"Meh...I wouldn't worry too much about it," Kenjoji let out, further angering the man. Then he realized something. "Shinta, we can't let them find our hideout." At the moment, the boys decided to ditch their pursuers for good, by running down an alley.

Mistake.

"Oops..." This from Kenjoji. The alley way had led to a dead-end; there was a large brick wall.

Shinta sighed. "Oops, indeed. Your sense of direction is beautiful, by the way. You wanna lead us into a jail cell next?"

"Lay off! Like I knew this would be here," Kenjoji shot back.

"You've only ran through this city for 3 and 1/2 years of your life," Shinta pointed out. "You'd think you'd learn the layout of this place by now...even if it is a big city."

"Okay, genius, since you seem to know your way around the place, why didn't you stop me from coming here?!" Shinta opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized his friend had a point.

"Okay...You got me, there."

"No! I've got you, the both of you!" Both boys turned from their argument to see the nobleman they had robbed standing behind them. He was sweaty and wheezing. The boys noticed pit stains in the man's blazer..._in his blazer! _

"Okay...ew," Kenjoji whined.

"F-finally. I caught you little punks! Th-there's nowhere for you to run! I've won! Now-," the nobleman stopped to take a deep breath before making his demand. "Return my money!" The look on the man's face was clear. He clearly thought he had won. Shinta snorted.

"Can you believe this guy, Kenjoji? Yelling at us like that. He must have lost his mind," Shinta observed.

"Yeah...Wanna beat him up?"

"Sure." The boys dropped their bags of cash and started walking toward the nobleman. Shinta cracked his knuckles while Kenjoji _crack his neck. _Suddenly...the old, rich dude didn't feel so hot.

"N-now, boys, I'm warning you, that's not a very good idea! I'm a very powerful man! I-I'm a noble. I'm Francis L-Letterman III! I-I can make your lives very miserable!" It wasn't so much a bluff, but just Francis saying what ever he could to discourage the boys from harming him. It didn't work.

"You mean make our lives even worse than they already are," Kenjoji asked.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Shinta rejected.

"I-I mean it! Just r-return the money and you may escape with your lives!" Now that was a bluff.

"Don't worry. It'll only take one punch and you'll be out," Kenjoji assured. "It won't even hurt."

"St-stay back," Mr. Letterman squealed.

"Freeze!" The two teens stopped their advance when the Akiba Town Police began filling the alley. Kenjoji noticed something just then: It was amazing that this not-so-out-of-shape fat man outran the trained officers. Kenjoji just waved it off as motivation.

"Oh, officers! I'm so glad you showed up! These two...hooligans were threatening my life. Now, if you'd be so kinda as to arrest them and retrieve my stolen merchandise!"

"Yeah, yeah," one officer said stepping out from the rest. This one obviously had a rank over the others, as his badge was larger and more detailed. He was a dark-haired man who wore a black long coat over his officer uniform. Kenjoji recognized the man.

"Hey, I remember you! Your name's Oliver, right? You were the guy that caught us last time," Kenjoji recalled. Shinta looked confused.

"'Last time'? How long ago was 'last time'," he asked.

"17 months ago," the officer answered with a whisper, somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't been able to catch a pair of teenagers within the last year. Funny thing was, it was due to Oliver's personal involvement that the boys hadn't received any harsher punishments when they had been caught. "Look, boys. We go through the same thing every time, so I'll skip the lecture. Please, return Mr. Letterman's money to him now."

"What? No! Don't give them a chance, just arrest them," Mr. Letterman ordered. Oliver didn't have patience for this.

"Please, remove the civilian." His subordinates complied and immediately extracted Mr. Letterman from the alley with him kicking and screaming.

"Sorry, Mr. Oliver, but I'm afraid we can't do that. See we need this money to buy tickets for the ferry that leaves Jerony," Kenjoji explained.

"But over the last couple of years you should have been able to steal more than enough for that!"

"Well, we'll also need money to buy food and supplies. We're doing the traveling thing," Shinta replied. Oliver sighed.

"But listen, you guys. I've personally never been one of your victims, but even if I was, it wouldn't have mattered. It never has mattered who you got the money from up until this point. However, that man, Francis Letterman, is a noble visiting this island. He has some political power that can and will distant him from the law during special occasions." Oliver swallowed. "Since I've been in charge of disciplining you since you arrived here, you haven't gotten into any real trouble. But Mr. Letterman is different! You guys took something important from a really important man and I may not be able to protect you this time!"

"And," Kenjoji muttered.

"'And', what," Oliver asked.

"You think we care. We've been in more dangerous situations before, even at half out current age. Whatever 'political power' this man has doesn't intimidate us," Shinta said. Kenjoji nodded.

"But, you guys! What you do today could affect everyone here in this city! This man-"

"Nah, I doubt this guy seriously has the power to punish everyone in the city for something we did. Especially, if we aren't even residents. He can't get mad at you guys just because you couldn't catch us. It's because we're too good," Kenjoji proclaimed proudly. Oliver sighed.

"You guys..." This kids were truly a problem. He didn't mind them so much, because they were really harmless to the people of the town. He knew the boys were only trying to get by since their parents never seemed to-Wait? Where are their parents? "Look...I can't let this one slide. Sorry...Men, arrest them." The police officers immediately began taking careful steps forward preparing to apprehend the boys. The boys had been confident...up until they realized that the alleyway was filling with officers, a lot more than originally counted.

"Well...This is a predicament," Shinta stated. The bluenette raised his arms in self-defense, wishing that he had his swords with him to appear more threatening. A punch can only get you so far.

"Nah. It ain't a problem," Kenjoji returned, moving his shoulder in a circular motion.

"Now, boys, just take it easy, turn around, hands behind your back, and drop down to the ground," one chubby officer ordered as he approached with handcuffs.

"Excuse my dirty mind, but that sounded wrong," Kenjoji joked. Shinta's eyes narrowed.

"You want to arrest me you have to kill me!" He immediately charged the fat officer and delivered a crippling elbow in the man's stomach. It all kicked off from there.

"Get them!" Another officers immediately dive for Shinta, his nightstick at the ready. Shinta turned to the officer and kicked his right ankle from the inside, forcing the man into the splits.

"Ooooohhhh," he howled, causing all off the other men there to cringe. Someone muttered, "Manhood destroyed."

Shinta kicked that poor soul in the chest knocking him away while another jumped on his back. Shinta immediately flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed him into another attacker. Suddenly, he felt the cold metal of a nightstick collide into the left side of his chest. Spinning on a dime, Shinta delivered a massive kick into the man's stomach, sending him reeling into a dumpster. Taking a moment, Shinta glanced at his friend, only to see him leaning against a wall with a bored expression.

"You can help!" Kenjoji smiled.

"Why bother? You seem to have it under control. Look out on your right, by the way." Taking the warning, Shinta brought up his right fist, nailing an officer right in the nose, as if it was straight out of a movie. Kenjoji smirked at first, but it dropped when he noticed that the number of the officers weren't dwindling, they were growing. They were filling the alley and were closing in on the silver-haired boy.

"I've gotcha!" Kenjoji turned to the source of the voice, an officer on his left. Kenjoji caught the man's clumsy punch and slammed him into the wall. He felt his back get decked and stumbled. Lifting his leg, Kenjoji returned a back kick with enough force to knock his attacker into a few other officers, making them tumble onto one another like a set of bowling pins.

"Get serious! You guys'll never get the drop on me," Kenjoji taunted, batting away another officer with ease. Despite their numbers, the Akiba Town police were starting to feel a little less confident. They felt shame too; after all, these were teens. During the beat down, Francis snuck back into the alley to see the progress of his money retrieval. It wasn't going well.

"How are they this strong?!"

"Are they monsters?!"

Francis watched in horror as he watched the officers he put faith in take a beating. He turned to Oliver. "What kind the police force are you running?" Oliver, who stood watching silently, arms crossed, glanced at him.

"I'm not the chief. I don't run the force. I don't train them, either. They tend to get lazy once they've joined. That's because nothing ever really happens in this town." Oliver glanced at the young teens again. "Besides, those boys aren't normal anyway. They're certainly stronger than anyone else of their age. Heh. I don't think any of my officers could defeat them without help," Oliver explained, smirking.

"Is that a smile?! Listen, my money is on the line here. You sound like you can do something about it, so get in there and save my money, or so help me, I'll-"

"Alright. Understood." Oliver didn't like nobles to much, but he knew that he had to do what they said or else. The officer walked silently towards the boy, sidestepping an officer who got sent flying in his direction. _"The difference between me and them is that I actually try to stay fit," _he thought to himself.

Kenjoji double fist punched a lanky officer away from him and laughed while doing. He turned his smile towards other officers who were too afraid to approach. Which was good, actually...He hadn't had a real work out in forever, and was honestly getting a bit tired.

Shinta embedded his shoes into another police officer's face and he (the officer) slumped to the ground out cold. He glared at the rest of the officers, daring them to approach.

"You two are dangerous." Oliver walked forward with a look of determination on his face. "You two are trained fighters. It's no wonder you were able to beat all of them so easily," he reasoned, taking a fighting stance. Seeing this, Kenjoji rushed him.

"Yeah! And you'll be beaten just as easily!" Or so he hoped. Kenjoji's attack was easily dodge and countered with a swift movement, and Kenjoji found himself being flung face-first into a wall. Shinta's eyes narrowed. _"So, there is talent in this group." _

"You children aren't the only ones who were natives of Karate Island," Oliver explained. Shinta sprang high into the air in an attempt to axe kick Oliver. The officer, avoided the attack, but Shinta planned for this. Having landed in a low crouching position, Shinta was in a perfect angle to deliver a strong uppercut on Oliver's face. Oliver crashed to the ground, but rolled to a low stance. Shinta took the initiative to attack, but was _tackled _by another officer.

"H-Hey, you jerk! Didn't I knock you out already?!" Shinta struggled in the man's grasp. Kenjoji had recovered from his earlier embarrassment and quickly went to his friend's aid, but was blindsided by another officer. He stumbled and prepared himself to counter attack, when he was punched him his stomach, followed by a quick jab to his left cheek.

"Damn it," Kenjoji cursed, swinging his fist randomly and hitting something. He heard a grunt and saw Oliver and been downed...Even for a second, this was enough. "Shinta!" The bluenette fought off another officer before turning.

"What?"

"I gotta use it!" Shinta's eyes widened.

"You're gonna use _that_? Now? You don't think this situation is so desperate that you'll need to rely on _that_, do you?" Kenjoji smirked.

"Nope, but I don't feel like taking anymore of a beating," Kenjoji said.

"Hey, just what are you brats going on about," an officer asked. Kenjoji and Shinta both back away towards the wall. Kenjoji smirked.

"Hey, police dudes, I'm gonna show you guys something cool. Brace yourselves," Kenjoji warned. He raised his right fist high and it began to glow. The officers watched in terror and amazement at the spectacle.

"W-What is that?!"

"Is it some kind of trick?!

Oliver recognized what it was. "Is that...a Devil Fruit?"

"Devil Fruit," Francis exclaimed. "You mean one of those legendary fruits, spoken of in legend," he asked.

"That was...redundant," Kenjoji muttered. He grinned. "Check this out!" Kenjoji slammed his fist into the ground and it exploded with a bright light. Weaker, lighter officers were blown away while heavier ones shielded their faces from the debris.

"An-an explosion? What kind of power could he possess," Oliver pondered aloud. _"And what was that silver light?"_

When the dust cleared, Kenjoji and Shinta was still standing. Oliver observed that Kenjoji's arm was still glowing. "Bring it on, now," Kenjoji challenged.

"M-M-Monster! Th-This kid's a monsters," Francis cried. Oliver's eyes narrowed. _"Okay...They're way more dangerous than I originally thought, and when did Kenjoji eat a Devil Fruit," _he thought to himself.

"Everyone withdraw. I'll take care of this," Oliver order while charging the teens. Oliver attempted to roundhouse Kenjoji, but the back of his heel was stopped against Kenjoji's glowing forearm. Kenjoji batted him away, and Oliver jumped back. _"His arm was warm. It blocked my attack so easily. How?" _Oliver dashed forever, and Kenjoji ran to intercept him with a punch. Oliver knew better than to let the younger boy strike him, so he sidestepped the punch, and kneed Kenjoji in the stomach. He then grabbed his wrist and twisted in, causing Kenjoji to hiss. "I've got you!" Oliver then attempted to twist Kenjoji's arm behind his back to incapacitate him; however, he had forgotten about Kenjoji's free arm, which began to glow as well. _"Oh, no!" _Kenjoji turned his body just enough to get his other arm in reach of Oliver's body.

"Take this!" Kenjoji's slammed his left fist into Oliver's torso, knocking the officer into a wall. At once all of the officers panicked at the sight of their Captain being dispatched so easily.

"Captain Oliver!" Kenjoji started laughing.

"I'm pretty strong, huh," he laughed. Oliver's body began to tremble, showing that he was still conscious. _"Damn. It felt like I was hit with a fireball or something. I can't get up. Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to take another one of those." _

"Hey, Kenjoji. It's time to go, now," Shinta reminded. Kenjoji stopped his celebration and nodded.

Francis quickly ran to Oliver's side. "Please, get up! You have to stop them! You have to recover my money!"

"I can't," Oliver answered.

"You don't understand! If I can't pay _him _there'll be big problems," Francis pleaded. Francis then watched as Kenjoji and Shinta walked over to the wall that cut the ally off.

"What should we do," Shinta asked.

"It's obvious," Kenjoji answered. He took a few steps back and got into a low, crouching position. "Aura Spark," he muttered. Suddenly, his whole body was enveloped in a silver fire. Kenjoji charged the wall and gave it a devastating punch, blasting a hole in it. That wall cut the ally off directly in the middle. The two teens then grabbed their moneybags and jumped through. "It's been real, you guys. See ya!"

"N-No! COME BACK," Francis begged, but the boys were gone. "Shit...He's going to kill me," he despaired.

* * *

Kenjoji and Shinta had escaped the city and had ran back to their hideout, a small cave under a hill in the forest. What they called "home" wasn't much to look at. There were two stolen mattress surrounded by other stolen merchandise, including a few more stashes of money.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Shinta! We buy some ferry tickets and leave Jeromy," Kenjoji shouted excitedly. Shinta nodded.

"Yeah...I might miss this place, but we can't stay here forever."

"Yep. I've been dreaming of going on adventures forever, and now the time's finally here," Kenjoji said.

"Just remember, it won't be all fun and games. We'll be fighting other pirates too," Shinta warned.

"That's what I'm hoping for. I want to go all the way to the Grand Line. Then, I want to enter the New World and challenge the strongest pirates and the toughest seas."

"Yeah, who knows what we'll find out there on the sea," Shinta wondered.

"Hey, where are we going again," Kenjoji asked, calming down from his excitement. Shinta glanced at him, confused.

"I thought you knew," Shinta answered, only to get a simple "No" in return. "Whatever, we'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm tired as hell."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you got robbed by two brats and you nor the police could do anything about it," an annoyed voice asked.

"Th-that's right S-Santos," Francis choked out. Santos was a lanky man with a tan complexion. His eyes were a dull grey color and their slanted shape gave him a tired expression. He wore his vermilion hair in a short mullet. He wore a purple, captain's coat that was open, revealing the snake tattoo on his chest. His blue trousers were loosely fitting and dusty. Santos was pirate. He was worth a little bit over 10,000,000 beli. His crew were a bunch of rough-looking no-names. The perfect example of a rookie crew.

"Okay...So, because you got robbed, I'm not gonna get paid for taking out your business rivals," Santos asked. Francis nodded. "...Kill'em." Immediately, Santos's crew mates approached Francis who immediately began to tear up.

"EEK! W-Wait, Mr. Santos! I don't have the money on me now, but I know where the brat who took it is gonna be. He's a silver-haired punk. I-It's not too late!" Santos walked up to Francis and stared down at the shorter man.

"Where," he asked in a deep, menacing tone.

"Th-The docks! They were planning to use my stolen money to-" Francis was cut off as Santos slapped him across the face.

"_Your_ money?"

"I-I mean, you're money," Francis corrected. "They were planning to use your money to buy ferry tickets to leave the island," Francis explained.

"Good...Thanks for telling me. By the way," he began, raising his hand into the air. It began to drip a strange, grey-colored fluid. "I'd hate for you to do anything stupid. You just stay here until I leave this island." Santos whipped his hand and Francis's legs, splashing the liquid over them.

"W-What is this stuff," Francis cried. He then tried to move, only to find his legs stuck to the ground. "I-I can't move!"

"Yeah, you won't be able to move for a couple of days. You'll be fine. Santos Pirates, we're moving," the pirate ordered.

"What you can't leave me here," Francis begged, but his cries were ignored.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Francis Letterman," Santos said sarcastically. Santos and his crew left a crying Francis atop of hill. "So...A Silver-Haired brat, huh? He won't be too hard to find."

* * *

**Chapter END.**


	3. Sticky Situation

**Wow. Already a month has passed and no material. I really suck...Anyway, thanks for returning here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Sticky Situation_**

Kenjoji and Shinta were both up bright and early. They had to be; the ferry they had planned to board left around noon. Kenjoji had convinced Shinta that they should spend some of their money on newer clothes.

Kenjoji had abandoned his old dusty clothes. He now wore a long, vibrant, red jacket that with multiple snap-fasteners. Under it was a black V-neck T-shirt with a silver line running diagonally down the middle. Instead of jogging pants like before, he now wore a pair of black jean shorts. Holding them was a black and white belt with a buckle the shape of a flaming star. Lastly, Kenjoji wore a pair of red boots with black laces.

Shinta was also dressed in newer clothes. He was comfortably dressed in a thigh-length, formfitting, black robe that were designed with blue flames running along the bottom end. He wore dark blue pants that stopped just after his knees and a pair of grey sandals. He wore a dark-blue sash around his waist that held his two katanas. One had a blue sheath, blue hilt, and a star shaped guard which Shinta named Diamond. The other katana was in a pink sheath, had a pink hilt, and was named Pearl.

Currently, they were walking along the docks, having already purchased their tickets. The ferry, named S.S. Jinx 13...Shinta would immediately point out how risky the name sounded, but Kenjoji waved it off as simple paranoia.

The docks were a populous area. People were either board boats, getting off, or waiting for loved ones. There were also many stands selling food and merchandise. Kenjoji spotted a stand selling hot-dogs and couldn't resist.

"Hey, wait here. I'm gonna get me a hot-dog, alright," Kenjoji declared. He started off in the direction of the stand when Shinta stopped him.

"You don't think I want one," Shinta asked.

"But...You don't eat meat," Kenjoji responded.

"I don't eat _fish_," Shinta clarified. "Never mind, I don't want one anyway," Shinta huffed. Kenjoji shrugged. He started towards the hot-dog stand when he noticed it was a rather large line.

"This'll take a while. Why don't you chill-out by the ferry and wait me, 'kay?"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied in an irritated tone.

"Look, I'll buy you a freaking hot-dog, alright, so stop pouting like a little girl."

"I am not _pouting_ like a little girl! I'm just tired of you not thinking of anyone but yourself," Shinta objected.

"I _just _said I'd buy you one!"

"Only, because I stopped you! Look, the line's getting longer," Shinta pointed out. He turned Kenjoji in the direction of the stand and pushed him off. Kenjoji walked to the stand, but not before making a face at Shinta. "What a child," Shinta muttered. He walked towards the S.S. Jinx 13 and eyed it wearily. Something about its name...and its black color screamed bad luck.

* * *

Kenjoji was waiting in line patiently. He been there for what may have been 12 minutes. The line wasn't too long, but the time it took to serve costumers was surprisingly so. However, Kenjoji was far more patient than most would assume. He'd simply switch to a mental 'auto-pilot', letting his body walk forward when it needed to, but not paying much attention beyond that. Kenjoji's awareness had blanked out so much he didn't even notice the fact that someone had cut him in line. The offender was a large, beefy, tattooed man with a crooked smile. Kenjoji didn't notice him until he heard the guy laugh.

"Hm. Say, buddy, were you in front of me this whole time," Kenjoji asked politely. The smile on the larger man dropped.

"'Course I was. Don't go assumin' me of cuttin'," he defended.

"Hey, hey, I didn't assume anything. I was just asking a question. I space out sometimes, ya know." The larger man didn't really care for Kenjoji's answer. The young teen realized that when he noticed the large crooked-tooth man looking behind him. Curiosity, got the better of the boy and he turned to see guy standing behind him. Immediately, Kenjoji noticed something. Both men seemed to have staring problems.

"What," the man behind Kenjoji bellowed.

"Nothing," Kenjoji answered in a whispered, turning back to face 'Ole Crooked Mouth again. Once again, Crooked Mouth was smirking at Kenjoji and he began to feel uncomfortable...Especially, when he noticed other guys were approaching on his sides. _"What am I about to get into," _the Silver-haired teen asked himself. He felt the hand of the man behind him slap down on his should. The grip was uncomfortable.

"Hey kid, our boss wants a word with you. Don't even try resisting," the man behind him laughed out. Kenjoji ignored him. Crooked Mouth laughed at him.

"Hey, brat, did you hear what he said, or are you too scared to even answered?" Kenjoji didn't respond to him as well. One thing he noticed, is that there were some frightened people around, and he didn't want them to get hurt. So, the teen politely stepped out of line, pouting about not getting his hot-dog. "Smart move, punk," Crooked Mouth commented. The group of men laughed at that as they began to follow the boy. However, as soon as Kenjoji was a considerable distance from any person, he immediately turned around and slammed his right fist into Crooked Mouth's face, knocking the man out immediately.

"H-Hey, you damn punk! Do you know who you're dealing with," one of the men asked, enraged.

"No. But I'll tell you who you're dealing with, a guy who missed out on a chance to get a really nice hot-dog," Kenjoji proclaimed. "You guys are gonna pay!"

"D-Dammit! Listen punk, we're members of the Santos Pirates! We won't stand for this," of the pirates proclaimed. This came from the one that got all 'touchy-feely' with Kenjoji's shoulder. "What? Now you're scared, huh," he laughed. "That's right punk, we're pirates! You mess with us, you'll meet our captain!" Kenjoji stared for a moment, thinking. Then he gave a daring grin.

"...Yeah?"

* * *

Santos and his small ragtag crew of misfits where boldly walking down the docs, trying to spot anyone with silver-hair and weren't having too good of luck. Santos didn't mind so much, as the sight of people cowering away made Santos feel that much more of a threat. That's how he liked it. His eyes continued to scan the crowds of people, only finding those with very _normal _hair colors. He sighed.

"Okay, guys. We're going to find this brat no matter what. So feel free to-" Santos was cut off from the cries of a few of his men running towards him.

"Boss, help!" The 3 of them were stumbling over themselves in their rush, with an extra one, 'Ole Crooked Mouth, being dragged by his ankles, still unconscious.

"Did you find...," Santos trailed off. When he noticed his men's condition, he lost his words. The four pirates were all bruised and beaten up. "What the hell happened to you guys," Santos asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"Th-The silver-haired punk! We-We found him, and tried to bring him to you, but he beat us up," one of them explained.

"Then he ran off," another pitched in.

"...And you guys just let him walk off," Santos asked, clearly upset. The men went quiet, unable to meet their captain's gaze.

"He-he told us to tell you to 'Screw off' and 'if you're not a punk, come find him yourself,'" one of them explained. Santos's eyed narrowed.

"Do you know where he is?" His men nodded. "Take me to the bastard, then!"

* * *

Shinta was calmly laying on a nice bench when his friend ran up to him, excitement in his eyes. Shinta honestly didn't know what they was to be excited about; especially, considering Kenjoji returned with no hot-dogs!

"Yo, get up," Kenjoji ordered.

"Where's my hot-dog," Shinta asked.

"That's not important right now." Shinta glared.

"You greedy bastard you ate it, didn't you," he accused.

"No! I was just jumped by some pirates, and now their captain is looking for me! Shinta, this is it! My first real confrontation as a pirate," Kenjoji said. Shinta stood from his bench and stretched.

"Really, now. Do you know the guy's name?"

"It could be some dude named Santos. That was what the crew's name were," Kenjoji answered.

"You don't think the captain is so egotistical, he'd name the crew after himself, do you," Shinta asked in between yawns. Kenjoji shrugged.

"You never know. Hey, we got time to kick some pirate ass?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure there's a clock somewhere." Shinta continued to survey the area until his eyes landed on a street clock. "It's already 11. We gotta get ready to go soon. I don't think we have time to mess around with any other guys right now," Shinta advised.

"Well that's too bad, I'm afraid..." The voice came from behind the teens and they turned to meet Santos and his crew of 20 men. "Because, I plan to take up a lot of your time." They spotted the lanky man, clad in purple, Santos.

"Who are you," Kenjoji asked.

"Huh? You mean you don't know," Santos asked. He turned to his men. "Can you guys believe this?" They began to laugh and began to shout insults at the boys.

"What do you think, Kenjoji," Shinta asked. The silver-haired teen shrugged.

"I don't know what to make of it. Seems like a bunch of idiots to me...Maybe street performers," Kenjoji answered. That ceased all laughter.

"H-Hey, brat! What did you say," Santos asked, losing his patience for a moment before taking a second to breathe. "Listen, kid, and listen good! I'm kinda famous around here, you see. I wouldn't expect some punks from this backwater town to know who I am, anyway," Santos claimed; although, Kenjoji wasn't impressed.

"But you...You just were surprised we didn't know who you were a second ago," Kenjoji whispered.

"Shut up! Let this stick with you kid: I'm known as 'Sticky Fingers' Santos, got it? I've got myself a respectable 12,000,000 Beli bounty on my head. Tangling with me will get you in a real sticky situation!"

"A bounty of 12,000,000," Kenjoji asked, excited. That made Santos smirk.

"That's right! Impressive, huh?"

"Perfect! You'll be a great warm up for when we face down bigger threats," Kenjoji said.

"W-Why, you! Listen! I'm in a reasonable mood now. Seeing as that's so, I'll make a deal with you. You've stolen money from client that owed me money. Simply hand that over, and everything will be okay and I'll leave two with your lives," Santos proposed.

"That won't be happening," Shinta spoke up.

"What?"

"We spent the money on our clothes, equipment, food, and most importantly, tickets. We don't have your money anymore," Shinta explained.

"Yeah, and besides, like we'd give the money to you anyway. And you know what? I've got a bone to pick with you," Kenjoji challenged.

"Me? Why," Santos asked.

"If it wasn't for your goons, I could have gotten me a tasty hot-dog. How are you gonna pay for this," Kenjoji demanded. Santos's fist clinched with anger. Kids...He hated dealing with them so much.

"I see...I see you take this as a joke, huh? Fine," he breathed out, his composure lost. "Santos Pirates, rip them apart!"

"Yes, captain," the pirate crew affirmed, lounging at the teens.

Kenjoji had moved to defend against his first attacker, but Shinta intercepted the man, knocking him away with a swift kick. "I'll take care of the small fry. You defeat the captain, and be quick about it!" Kenjoji nodded. He then glanced at Santos, who in turn, glared back at him.

"So that rich guy I robbed- Franky, I believe?- He owed you money," Kenjoji asked casually, walking towards Santos.

"His name was Francis, and yes. I'm gonna kill you for that, punk," Santos threatened, marching towards Kenjoji.

"You can try, but I'm strong, you know," Kenjoji warned, dashing at Santos.

"Yeah, we'll see," the pirate challenged, meeting Kenjoji head-on with a punch. Kenjoji deflected it and attempted to knee Santos in the stomach, but the pirate jumped back in time to avoid it. He wasn't given time to recover, however, as Kenjoji pursued him with a fist at the ready. Santos moved his arms in front of his face, preparing to protect that area. Kenjoji struck Santos in the stomach instead, causing the man to lose his breath. Santos was knocked hard to the ground, and was baffled at the small, but significant display of strength. Kenjoji trotted towards him, smiling widely.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already," the teen taunted.

"Not even close," Santos barked, rising to his feet.

"Good!" Kenjoji charged him at an alarming speed, already striking to kill. Santos braced his body for the impact, knowing it would hurt, but risking the pain for his strategy. Kenjoji punched Santos hard, winding the man yet again...However... "What the hell," Kenjoji cried, finding it impossible to remove his hand from Santos's chest. There was a wet substance that kept him attached.

"What's the matter, stuck," Santos taunted. "You're mine now, kid." Santos raised his right fist, and punched Kenjoji in his jaw as hard as he could. Raising his left, Santos repeated the action. Kenjoji attempted to use his free hand, his left, to attack Santos, but the older man foresaw the attack and quickly grabbed Kenjoji's fist, attaching it to his chest as well.

"Just what the hell are you, a Devil Fruit user," Kenjoji asked. Santos was surprised by the question. No one had ever known where his powers had stemmed from, yet this random kid seemed to know.

"That's right! I ate the Sticky-Sticky Fruit. I'm a Sticky Man, basically. The substances I generate can stick objects together, and only I can separate them! Don't bother trying to escape, the adhesive is stronger than stone once dry," Santos laughed out. Santos proceeded to pummel the teens face left and right.

"I can still kick you, jerk," Kenjoji shouted, attempting to do as claimed. However, he found his feet stuck to the ground as well. "What the-"

"Yeah, right! You didn't wonder why I stayed in place, even after you punched me like a cannon! I put my sticky paste on the ground as well!" Kenjoji growled and was prepared to headbutt Santos, but hesitate, knowing how that would turn out.

* * *

Shinta batted down another pirate, using on the sheath of his swords. He'd prefer not to waste his strength and dirty his swords on weaklings. Sidestepping the saber of another attacker, Shinta wonder why this Santos guy bother recruiting such pushovers. Shinta struck the man who attacked him in the head with the sheath of his sword. He then spun around on his heels, delivering a back kick to another pirate who had prepared to shoot the boy.

"It's times like these, I wonder...That guy who said, 'strength in numbers', must have been high." Shinta noticed some of the pirates rising to their feet again. Two stumbled towards Shinta. Not wanting to repeat the process a _fourth _time, Shinta swiftly struck his attackers in soft spots on their bodies, knocking them into a deep sleep.

"Gotcha!" Shinta noticed a shadow looming over him and ducked instinctively. Shinta's ears heard a **_WHOOSH _**just above his head and reasoned his attacker was using a weapon. Shinta rolled away and turned to see large, tan skinned man wearing a black vest with a matching bandanna around his head. In his arms was a large wooden club with metal braces around it. The large club wielding fiend tried to attack Shinta once more. Shinta effortlessly sidestepped the attack, but was caught off guard at the fact that the attack destroyed the ground.

Due this mild distraction, his opponent was able to kick him away. "Gotcha, punk," the larger pirate called. The kick was strong enough to send Shinta reeling, but not enough to defeat him. Regaining his posture, Shinta charged the man, striking the man with the sheath of his two swords. However, his opponent proved to be far more skilled with the large weapon that Shinta predicted, easily maneuvering it to defend against the attacks.

"Dammit," Shinta hissed, spinning on his heel to deliver a back-kick. It was heavy and strong, stunning the larger pirate. He growled and attempted to ram Shinta with the metal end of his club.

"Take this!" Shinta saw the attack coming fast and reacted faster. Quickly, he unsheathed his blades and blocked the attack, holding it back with his swords in an 'X-Shaped' fashion. "Wh-What," the larger pirate called out in shock. The dark-haired teen glared up at his opponent. The two of them were pushing back against each other. "Y-Yeah, right! As if I'd...be beaten by a kid in a test of strength."

Shinta sighed. "Maybe, you're right. However, at a time like this, strength isn't important. Skill is!" In a swift movement, Shinta slid under the large man's legs, letting the club smash the ground.

"What the-" The larger pirate was in shock, confused as to where his opponent had disappeared to. Shinta stood behind the man with his two swords spread out. Twisting his body, Shinta crossed on blade in front of his chest and the other behind his back. Then, Shinta jumped, spinning through the air.

"Water Spout!" The large pirate suddenly felt the painful sensation of his back being sliced. The strength of the attack sent the man high into the air. Shinta landed in a low pose while his opponent plopped on the ground behind him. Shinta glanced back at him noticing the multiple lacerations on his body. He also noticed his opponent was still conscious, barely.

"Y-You bastard," he choked out, coughing up blood. Shinta shrugged.

"You're lucky. That attack was only at half power. Had I'd done that from the water, you'd be dead...You'd be in pieces."

* * *

Kenjoji struggled within Santos's grasp. Santos was surprised and impressed with Kenjoji's durability. He continuously beat on the teen, but could not knock him out. Santos was annoyed with the child's stubbornness.

"Why won't you go down," Santos hissed, driving his fist into Kenjoji's face with each word. "Just give up. What's so hard about giving me all of the money you stole?!" Kenjoji was bleeding from his head and he had bruises in on his torso, but besides that he seemed okay. He smiled even!

"You don't get it. We spent it! Besides, what kinda pirate gives up money to another pirate," Kenjoji asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Santos's eyes narrowed.

"A pirate who knows they'll die otherwise." Santos then scoffed. "And you're not a pirate! You're just a brat," he added. "I've killed a lot of people, kid. One more ain't gonna hurt anyone," Santos muttered, darkly. His body seemed to morph into the sticky liquid again as he backed away from Kenjoji, leaving him in place with adhesive that was left before hand. "My paste hardens instantly when I'm not touching it," Santos informed. As stated, the sticky adhesive that held Kenjoji in place began to harden like cement. Santos chuckled. "I've had my fun, brat, but I'm done." Reaching into his coat pocket, Santos pulled out an old-fashioned, flintlock pistol. He aimed it at Kenjoji's head. "I'm gonna give you from the count of ten to submit to me and to give me the money, or you die. Got it." Kenjoji only glared.

"What's with you villainous types always giving your enemies chance to screw you over," Kenjoji asked. Santos, believe he had truly won, tapped the pistol on Kenjoji's head playfully.

"Well, I'm a nice guy, so why not?" Santos pulled the hammer of the pistol back. "...10..." Kenjoji cursed. He had to figure something out. "...9..." _"Dammit! What do I do? I can't move...Can I?" _Kenjoji noticed that movement was incredible difficult, so long as Santos was still touching him...But what if...? _"I gotta break out!" _"...5...4..." Kenjoji had noticed where Santos had reached in his counting and panicked slightly. Then he focused. _"Time to charge my aura," _Kenjoji thought to himself. "...3..." Santos was down to the wire. His trigger finger was tensing. He honestly didn't want to kill Kenjoji, and was somewhat saddened that it came to this, but he had to show the teen his seriousness. "...2..." _"My bodies warming up! I can feel my power rising! I won't die!" _Santos sighed. "...1..." He began to pull the trigger. _"NOW!" _Just as Santos fired, the rocky material the held Kenjoji exploded in a bright, silvery, light. Santos shouted in shock and surprise, as he staggered back from the blast. "What the hell was that," he demanded. Then his eyes widened. He saw Kenjoji standing before him, glowing slightly. "W-What?"

"You're not the only one who ate a Devil Fruit," Kenjoji claimed. Santos's eyes widened.

"You mean you-"

"That's right!" Kenjoji took a fighting stance. "I ate a really rare one, too! I've bet you've _never _heard of it! I ate the Aura-Aura Fruit." Santos was trying to comprehend this.

"Aura...Aura?" Kenjoji punched his right hand into his left fist. When he did so, small, silvery embers arose from his hands. Kenjoji smirked.

"Bring it!"

* * *

**Well. There's the next chapter! Next time, the conclusion to their fight! By the way, my beautiful readers, I need your opinion on something: Should chapters be shorter and sooner, or longer and later. Please, answer when you review. And don't hesitate to comment on what I need to improve on. Thank you!**


	4. Kenjoji vs Santos Conclusion

**The show must go on! In fact, it's only just beginning!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kenjoji vs. Santos Conclusion**_

Kenjoji was grinning wildly, while his opponent was trying to process the scene before him. The child had silvery flames dancing around him. It was a Devil Fruit, the likes of which, Santos had never seen before.

"Aura-Aura Fruit," Santos repeated. Kenjoji nodded.

"That's right. Care for an explanation? I just love hearing myself talk," Kenjoji joked. Santos nodded, slowly.

"I am curious. Your powers are...interesting," he muttered. Kenjoji smiled and cracked his neck.

"Well, it's simple. Aura is the energy of a person's life force. It's a field of subtle light that surrounds living things, invisible to normal people. I can see it with my power. My power allows me to turn aura into physical energy, which I did before. I can transfer that energy into my body, making my physical output better."

"Strengthening yourself, so you can produce maximum results with physical tasks," Santos finished, figuring it out. He was a pretty cool guy and calmed himself quickly. When with a cool head, Santos was pretty perceptive. He may have been a rookie pirate of several months, but he had years of experience. Kenjoji smirked.

"There ya go, you got it! See, I'm strong on my own, but with my energy based powers, I can give myself a little boost. Actually, I call that 'Aura Boost'," Kenjoji explained. Santos's face was devoid of any emotion. He simply stared at the teen.

"What are you getting so happy about? Do you think this changes anything." Santos's tone was dark and his eyes were filled with murderous intent. Suddenly, his whole body turned white and melted into the sticky paste. Kenjoji flinched from the sudden transformation. He looked like a giant blob of whiteness. It was gross. The upper half of the pirate's body stretched high into the air. "It's a neat trick, but what good will brute force do if you can't move," Santos roared as he charged Kenjoji. Santos attempted to tackle the younger fighter, but Kenjoji immediately jumped out of the way, watching as the paste from Santos's body destroyed the ground. Kenjoji gasped as he watched the chunks of gravel fly into the air, only to immediately be frozen in air by the paste that splashed high.

"That's dangerous," Kenjoji observed.

"Take this! Sticky Sickle," Santos called as he waved his arm at Kenjoji. As he did, chunks of paste shot out at Kenjoji. Instantly, those chunks hardened into sharp rocks. Kenjoji battered them away skillfully and smirked. This annoyed Santos. "What are you so smiley about? So, you blocked my attack."

"I'm just happy. You were holding back too," Kenjoji guessed. "You really know how to use your fruit, but why the low bounty? You can do some serious damage with those powers of yours. Wouldn't you be a much larger threat?" Santos sighed.

"I prefer to keep under the radar. I don't need a higher bounty to prove I'm strong." Santos's sloppy body twisted and curved before he lunged at the silver-haired teen. Kenjoji evaded him, flawlessly. Santos rushed him again, waving another 'Sticky Sickle' at the boy. Kenjoji was off guard and was pelted in his torso by the hardened paste. It was like cement, but different in its own way. It was way too fluid. Again, Santos tried to close the distance between him and Kenjoji, but the teen rolled out of the way in time, slightly panicking.

"That was close one," he breathed, whipping sweat from his forehead. Santos was approaching him quickly. Kenjoji was still trying to figure out his strategy. He knew touching Santos wasn't going to work, but he was running out of options.

"Are you going to run all day?! You'll never win if you keep evading, coward," Santos taunted. He aimed his index fingers at Kenjoji. "Glue Gun!" White globs of paste shot out at Kenjoji, whose eyes widened. He ducked one bullet and sidestepped the other. However, he hadn't anticipated Santos to aim for his foot.

"C-Crap," Kenjoji cried when he realized he was once again stuck. He immediately began focusing his powers on his foot, when Santos appeared before him.

"I've got you now!" Santos's morphed body began to cover Kenjoji. He felted violated. "I know how your powers work now, but get this: you won't be breaking through again. So long as the adhesive is still attached to me, it stays fresh and won't harden. I doubt you can fight your way out of this with such restricted movement," Santos laughed out. He could feel Kenjoji struggling under his body and laughed. "It's futile. I'm not a Logia, which means you can't go through my body! Just suffocate and die!"

* * *

Shinta had been watching the battle and was shocked to see his friend in distress. "Dammit, I thought you could handle this," Shinta hissed as he drew his swords and approached Santos. The sticky pirate noticed and smiled.

"You wanna fight? Bring it, swords, bullets, fist? None of it matters! The second you touch my 'Glue Trap', you're stuck. My ability kills momentum, instantly," Santos claimed proudly. Shinta glared. He observed the fight too and knew Santos's words to be true. However, he couldn't leave his friend to die! He prepared to attack when he noticed Santos's lower body glowing slightly. The large sticky mess under his torso began to shake violently. "W-What are you doing in there?" Santos then began to sweat, but not from panic, but from heat! Intense heat began to radiate from his lower body. "S-Stop that, damn you! That burns," Santos demanded. He saw his body going unstable as his paste began to melt, falling onto ground against his will.

"What the hell is-" he choked on his words in shock when a hand forced its way out of his Glue Trap. Then, another. Then, a leg. Kenjoji was clawing through him. How? That's when Santos noticed the boy's limbs were burning with the silver flames. It was then that he realized his weakness. _"Heat!" _True enough, the intense heat from Kenjoji's energy concentration was melting the paste, making it easier to rip through. Suddenly, Kenjoji's upper body shot out of the Glue Trap. Kenjoji took a huge breath of fresh air, having nearly suffocated under Santos. "D-Damn you! Brat, I'll fill your throat with my paste!" Kenjoji turned his body to face upward at his opponent and glared. Santos attempted to attack Kenjoji's face with his sticky hand. Kenjoji, however, countered with a glowing hand, catching Santos's attack. Kenjoji smirked when he noticed Santos's sticky paste melting off of his hand, revealing his skin underneath. It burned Santos.

"You're right! You're not a Logia, so I can do this!" Kenjoji grabbed Santos's wrist and broke it instantly, causing the man to shriek in pain. Kenjoji then punched Santos in his chest, causing the man to spit out blood. _"What is this insane strength," _Santos asked himself mentally. When Kenjoji pulled his fist back, he felt the tug of resistance as sticky paste trailed off of his knuckles. However, due to the intense heat of Kenjoji's aura powered body, the paste melted off, freeing his hand. All of Santos's paste was melting off of Kenjoji's legs, nearly freeing him. "And now, I can do _this!_" Kenjoji brought his fists up and began to pummel Santos's face repeatedly. Kenjoji continuously beat the man until all of Santos's paste melted onto the ground, freeing Kenjoji from the man's body. Santos's body was forced back into its normal state. Seeing this chance, Kenjoji pulled his right fist back for one final punch. "Take this, jerk!" Kenjoji slammed his fist into Santos's face, sending him skyward with the addition of shattering his jaw. Kenjoji pulled away from the sticky paste jumping away and landing with a roll. Santos's body plopped on the ground without bouncing.

Shinta smiled and ran to his friend. "You beat him! Good. I was actually worried." Kenjoji gave his friend and thumbs up.

"Of course I beat him! There's no way I could-" Kenjoji's words trailed off when he heard heavy breathing coming from behind him. He smirked. "You're tough, ya know," Kenjoji complimented. He turned to see Santos struggling to get up. The man was bleeding heavily from his mouth and was on all fours. He glared murderously at his opponent.

"Y-You. You horrid little brat! I'll kill you," Santos raged. He stood to his feet and attempted to charge Kenjoji. Kenjoji's smile vanished and he turned to walk away. Shinta blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing? He's still coming toward us," Shinta warned. Kenjoji just stretched and yawned.

"Let's go, Shinta. We've still got a ferry to catch. Ah! See look, passengers are boarding now! Let's hurry up." Kenjoji completely ignored Santos who was beginning to generate more paste.

"But what about-," Shinta began to say.

"Ignore him. He can't do anything anymore," Kenjoji replied quietly. Shinta took that answer for what it was and began walking with his companion. Their ignorance to Santos's attack infuriated the man.

"Don't turn your backs on me! I'll kill-" Santos's legs buckled and his body gave out. The pirate dropped to the ground, completely unconscious. Shinta heard the sound of a body drop and glanced at the fallen man.

"I guess he's done for," Shinta mused, putting his hands behind his head. As the two teens vacated the area, the Akiba Town Police force approached the large group of fallen pirates, with Oliver heading the group.

"Sir, why didn't we capture them when we had the chance," an officer asked. Oliver turned to his subordinate.

"To be honest, I wanted to see if they could do it. Now we know we wouldn't have been able to capture them. Besides, the left us a little present," Oliver joked, gesturing the Santos pirates. "Men, arrest them all, and get a pair of Sea Prison handcuffs for this one here," he ordered, pointing at Santos. While his men followed their orders, Oliver glanced at the direct the two teens walked off to. He could still see them walking in the distance. A smile appeared on his face. _"To everyone else, you guys may be nuisances, but today, you're heroes. You boys did a good thing after all." _Oliver began walking in the direction of the Police Station. "Someone get me a Transponder Snail. We have to contact the Marines to come pick up these pirates."

* * *

_**10 Minutes Ago...**_

While the boys were fighting the Santos pirates, their bags were left unprotected. Though no one had the mindset to bother them, one person in particular did. A young, short, petite, girl in her late teens had found the bags sitting near the pier. She had short, sea-green, shaggy hair that ended at her shoulders. Standing out, were he large, pink eyes. She wore a long, pale green shirt that sported white stripes at the lower half. Her shirt passed her thighs, hiding tight, black shorts. Green was obviously her color, as she also wore a pair of knee-high, dark-green boots. Strangely enough, she wore a pair of dark-green headphones around her neck with the cord itself falling down to her legs and apparently ending _within slits in the exposed part of her legs._ Those slits weren't bleeding and looked almost naturally apart of her body. It revealed something strange about the girl's body.

The girl was well aware of who the bag belonged to, having stalked the boys since they first triggered their little chase scene. She wanted to speak to them, but decided to mess with them first. She searched their bags until she found their individual tickets, and smoothly slid her fingers into the openings in her skin with no visible pain. She stored the tickets away and chuckled cutely to herself. With that, she just needed to wait until the ferry started to board passengers.

* * *

**_Present Time..._**

"So you're saying...you can't find our tickets," Kenjoji asked, irritation present in his voice. The silver-haired boy was not known for a temper, or even vengeful anger over trivial things to begin with. However, a part of him had the greatest urge to tear his friend a new one. Shinta continued to searched his bags repeatedly, utterly baffled at the fact that he couldn't find his ticket.

"I just don't understand where they could have gone," Shinta whispered in disbelief. He had left the bags within sight, so he didn't think anything bad would happen to them, especially since they were fighting pirates; he didn't think anyone would even come close to the scene.

The ticket collector watched the scene with uninterested eyes. The kids were holding up the line, and he didn't have time for this. And to think, the day was going so well until these two teenagers randomly showed up. "Listen boys, can you step out of line until you find them (assuming you actually bought them), you're holding up the line," the ticket collector asked. He was a middle-aged man wearing a simple red uniform. His grey eyes showed little to no emotion except the slightest irritation and annoyance for the boys who "claimed" to have bought tickets. "Either that, or go buy some new ones. This vessel won't leave for another 30 minutes, ya know," he offered. Kenjoji eyed him.

"One does not simply re-buy expensive tickets," Kenjoji warned dangerously. The man face-palmed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Having already boarded the boat, and having already explored most of it, young Ellian decided it was time to see if those two boys she'd been following had attempted to board yet. She checked her "pockets" for the 3rd time to make certain she had their tickets. Feeling them to be present, the green-haired girl smiled and skipped towards her destination. Upon reaching her destination, she saw that everything she wanted had happened as planned.

"S-Sir, please calm down," one of the boats staff cried.

"No! I _know _I had those tickets! I am _not _leaving until I find them and board this ship! You will not make me get out of line!" Ellian spotted a dark-blue-haired teen causing the ruckus and smiled.

Kenjoji was slightly surprised. The whole time, he assumed he'd be the one to blow up, not his, 'Oh so cool and calm' companion. He certainly didn't blame Shinta for his outburst and-Wait. Actually, he did considering he (Shinta) was the one that lost the tickets!

"Sir, we will call security, and you won't be able to board at all," the ticket collector threatened. Shinta glared at him, reaching for his swords.

"Try me," he hissed dangerous. Strangely enough, the ticket collector stared at his sword ands scoffed. He'd been in enough dangerous situations to where someone pulling a sword on him was no stranger than one of his fellow sailors getting drunk and barking profanities at each other. That didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Give it up, Shinta. Our plans will just have to be delayed. We can just get some more money overnight, and try again in the morning," Kenjoji offered. It was surprising that he had to be the level-headed one this time around, but he had a better grasp of his temper than Shinta did. It was the little things that pissed the bluenette off.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called. The ticket master turned to the source of the voice, as did Kenjoji, to see Ellian approaching with a smile on her face. "I couldn't help overhearing the situation. Lucky for you all, I have the answer," she declared proudly. Reaching into her leg, and shocking everyone who saw, she pulled out two ferry tickets. "I've got two extra tickets I'm willing to give away!" Kenjoji observed her. _"Who buys extra tickets?" _It wasn't a normal thing to do. However, after seeing the her reaching into her own leg, he summarized that there was anything but normal about the green-haired girl. Wait, green-hair? _"Well, can't be any weirder than my silver hair," _he mused. _  
_

"Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it," Kenjoji thanked. "Hey, Shinta, come on. Someone's giving their tickets-..._Shinta, what the hell are you doing?!__" _Kenjoji was shocked to see his friend holding the ticket collector in a headlock with one of his swords half-drawn. Kenjoji quickly retrieved the tickets from the girl and gave them to the ticket master. He grabbed his angry friend and attempted to leave, but not before apologizing.

* * *

"So anyway," Kenjoji began, attempting to break the ice. After finally gaining entrance onto the boat, Shinta was quick to point out that the girl who assisted them was following them. They eventually stopped at some place on the deck where a few tables and chairs were placed. "My names Kenjoji, Mishima Kenjoji," he formally introduced. "My angry friend there is named Shinta."

"Katami Shinta," Shinta added, casting a slight glare at his silver-haired friend. Ellian giggle.

"Cool. I haven't met anyone who says their surname first." Kenjoji raised an eyebrow.

"Is that weird," he asked. Ellian laughed again.

"Nope. No weirder than your freaky hair," she laughed out. Kenjoji looked visibly hurt.

"W-What? You're one to talk! I've never seen anyone with _green-hair. _At least silver can become natural with age, but _green _is completely impossible," Kenjoji argued. Ellian seemed unfazed, only laughing like a child.

"Anyway, you haven't told us your name," Shinta pressed. Ellian stopped laughing and smiled.

"My name is Ellian B-Rose, but you guys can just call me Ellie!"

"Nice to meet you, Ellie," Kenjoji said. Shinta nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, it's nice to meet the both of you two. So, what are you guys traveling for," she asked, though with hidden intentions. "I saw you fight off those other pirates before." Hearing this, Kenjoji's ego began to make itself present.

"We're a pirate crew," Kenjoji stated boldly and proudly. Shinta sighed. It was really hard to call themselves a 'pirate crew' with only two of them. With no captain, crew name, ship, jolly roger; there were a lot of things wrong with this 'pirate crew'.

"So you're a crew. Amazing. And with only two of you," Ellian added. Shinta narrowed his eyes. He couldn't tell if she was honestly impressed, or if she was just being sarcastic. A part of him, didn't trust that girl.

"Yep! We may have just started, but we're pretty strong!" It was a bold claim. Kenjoji wouldn't shy away from admitting his strength. This time, Ellian's bright and overly cheerful smile was replaced by a smaller, cooler one.

"Good...So, now I know I can use you."

* * *

**And that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed that and thanks for reading! Go ahead and review! **


End file.
